Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $3x^2 - 33x + 54 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
$\begin{aligned} 3x^2 - 33x + 54 &= 0 \\\\ 3(x^2-11x+18)&=0 \end{aligned}$ Now let's factor the expression in the parentheses. $x^2-11x+18$ can be factored as $(x-2)(x-9)$. $\begin{aligned} 3(x-2)(x-9)&=0 \\\\ x-2=0&\text{ or }x-9=0 \\\\ x=2&\text{ or }x=9 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= 2 \\\\ \text{greater }x &= 9 \end{aligned}$